This beautiful life
by kellbells
Summary: Chibs has more than Fiona and Kerrianne back in Ireland. Annabelle is a secret that Chibs never wanted people to find out about. Chibs has another love besides Fiona...Annabelle is Chibs' old lady, not wife. Bad summary I know but the story is better
1. Welcome to Charming

**Welcome to Charming**

The California sun beat down on me making my fair skin burn. Looking up I sigh not seeing a cloud in the sky something I am not use to. Growing up in England and later Ireland made me sensitive to the sun _Please just one cloud Please. _I'm brought out of my thoughts by a loud honking sound. I move my eyes to the yellow taxi in front of me, a man getting out the driver's door.

"_You need a ride somewhere?" _

"_Oh umm…yes please I'm headed to…"_ I hold up one finger while I dig through my purse looking for the scrapped paper. _O' course it goes to the bottom of this damn purse_. I feel my fingers wrap around the crumpled paper

"_Ah there's the little bugger…I am going to Charming, The Charming Inn to be exact_." I shoulder my bag as I look at the man with a smile.

"_Okay I can do that, is this all your luggage?"_ The man grabs my small duffle bag. I nod my head feeling sheepish I didn't have time to pack anything else.

I go ahead and get into the back seat and settle into the leather seats. I know I've just spent hours sitting on a cramped plane but I'm exhausted. _Don't think about it now ol' girl. You're safe , you're away. _

The cab ride is quiet the first few minutes nothing awkward just quiet… _so peaceful._

"_You have an accent where are you from"….well it was._

"_I come from a small village just outside Belfast Ireland. The accent is British though I grew up there till 'bout…8 years ago I think it is now. First time to the states I'm a bit anxious 'bout this."_

"_That's cool I went England once of course a long time ago. The weather is definitely different. Are you here on business?" _

I look out the window and my voice automatically gets quiet, my eyes misty.

"_You could say that…" _

The rest of the cab ride is quiet and I relish in it. I see the sign Welcome to Charming, I release a deep breath. _Unfamiliar territory… this is not my forte. _

We pull up outside a small quaint inn and the taxi driver pulls to a stop and gets out of the door. I take a just a tad little longer. I release my Celtic Cross that I always wear around my neck, my nails have dug into my palm just showing my nerves. I get out of the cab finally and pay the man thanking him.

I haul my duffel with me into the hotel walking up to the desk. No one's around so I go ahead a ding the bell, just seconds after an older lady comes scurrying out the back room. She's short, shorter than me which is saying something, but she has a wide smile that's so welcoming. _More welcoming than the Charming Welcome sign. _I can't help but smile back at her, it's hard not to.

"_Hello dear how can I help you?" _

"_Yes I believe my friend called and made a reservation for me… Annabelle Greer."_

The older lady puts on her reading glasses and looks down at her book. I take a peek as well trying to see the names of any other guests. _A precaution of course. O' Lord does she really need to look I'm the only name come on….manners Annabelle, manners. _I pull my eyes a way and focus back on the older lady.

"_Ahh yes here you are…now I see it doesn't have a check out date"_

"_Oh um yes, sorry I haven't figured that out either. Is it okay if I just pay a day to day?"_

The lady looks hesitant but I watch her face relax.

"_Yes that will be fine dear. My name is Ms. Celia. Here is a key your door and it will be just up those stairs around the bannister at the end of the hall_.

"_Thank you very much Ms. Celia, you're so kind." _

I grab my small duffle bag and head up the stairs. Once I reach the room I turn the key but the door wouldn't budge. I tried two more times before I turned to the side finally using my hip to open it. _Finally! _I roll my eyes I'm just tired with jetlag. I look around the room seeing the flower wall paper, flower bed spread, flower curtains, and flowers. _This just isn't right. _I walk in and toss my duffel on the iron bed it squeaking with the slight pressure. I take a seat and just relax. _What are you doing? You're crazy coming out here unannounced. He's not going to be too happy to see me. It's been 7 years things change. What if he found someone else? _

"_Ugh…I'm going crazy" _

I get up from the bed and go into the bathroom I take a look in the mirror. Flaming red hair, freckles, and dark hazel. I go back out to the bedroom and look out the windows its sunset. I look down at my short athletic body. I'm wearing sweats and a short sleeved navy t-shirt. _Yes this will be fine, for tonight. _With that I push my duffel off the bed and crash there myself letting my body sink into the creaking iron bed and letting darkness take over. _You'll see him tomorrow. See him tomorrow. _

The next day I wake up feeling a little more refreshed. I look around the room hoping to find a clock. _Seriously? Nothing, not even a flower clock. _I go to reach in my purse before I remember that I don't have a cellphone anymore deciding to just go with it I go through my usual morning routine. Making note that I need to still buy shampoo and all that wonderful stuff.

I dress in a green, black and red plaid shirt with a pair of jeans, pulling on combat boots over the jeans. I let my hair fall down to my lower back in curly waves, I don't even try to detangle the knots. I take one look in the mirror regretting that I can't make myself more presentable. _This isn't how I thought seeing him after 7 years would go, can't even make myself dolled up for him. _

I smile because he used to always love having me dolled up greeting him at the door, with a home cooked meal and a shot of whiskey to get the night goin. _It was perfect. _

I grab my purse, walk out the door making sure to close and lock it behind me. I walk downstairs and see Ms. Celia sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and pastries.

"_Good Mornin' Ms. Celia"_

"_I think you mean Good Afternoon dear. Come have some breakfast I left some out for you."_

"_Oh thank you so much I hadn't meant to sleep in so late! Thank you." _I take a seat across from her and I look around for tea but decide to just pour myself some coffee and pastries.

"Where are you from exactly?"

"_A small village outside Belfast Ireland, I've only lived there about close to 8 years. I grew up in England, given the accent. I've picked up Irish sayings though. _"

"_Oh how lovely! My late husband and I wanted to go travel there."_

"_I'm sorry about your husband"_

"_Oh it's alright he went with peace. "_ She adds a little chuckle at the end making me think she's laughing at some memories with her husband.

"_How old are you young lady?"_

"_I'm 26."_

"_Well you're blessed with young looks you don't look a day over 18._" I smile at her a blush heating my cheeks.

"_Thank you ma'm it's a blessing and a cruse I admit_."

We are both quiet after that, I finish my breakfast quick I was famished, but not too quick my mum raised me with the right table manners. _Eat it even if you don't want it. _I let a small smile cross as I think of my mum, I missed her so much these last few years. I reach into my purse and grab that crumpled piece of paper again.

"_Umm Ms. Celia could you give me directions to Teller-Morrow_" I watch as the older lady tenses up and when she looks at me her mouth is in a straight line.

"_What business you got that is sending you there?"_

"_Pardon?"_ I'm in shock at how tense her words are, but a little irritated about the rudeness.

"_You don't have a car, why do you need to go to the mechanic shop?"_

"_An old friend of mine works there, and I'm sorry to be rude but it's my private business_." I shoot a glare at the lady not liking the way she is trying to pry into my private affairs.

"_I'm sorry honey, but the people who work there have had a lot of trouble…dangerous trouble."_

"_hmmm well if you could still point me in the direction."_

"_If you go out the door take a left and it'll be a few blocks down. It's across the street_. "

"_Thank you, and thank you for saving the breakfast."_

I stand up leaving then, just anxious to get out of there and go see him. _Lord Filip you would think after that disaster you would have gotten out of all this mess. Oh Lord love, why are you still in danger. _

The walk is farther than I thought it would be but I enjoy the peacefulness of the town. _Ahhh here we go. _

I walk through the entrance and I take in my surroundings. I take note of the busy mechanics, the couple of motorcycles, a few cars around the lot, there's a big building to my left, but as I stare a head I can see movement behind the blinds. _Best go there, it looks like an office. _I look to the building next to me not quite understanding why it's there but not giving it a second thought.

I reach the office and I walk in seeing an older lady sitting behind the desk fiddling with paper work. _Someone is obviously not handling getting older, she dresses younger than me. Stop seriously you've been so catty since…well the warning._

"_How can I help you?"_ I shake out of my thoughts and I look at her catching her cold calculating eyes.

"_Does Filip Telford work here?"_ I ask finding my voice, speaking a name that always brings pain but so much love to my heart. I watch as the older lady freezes and gives me the once over. I look right back at her straitening my back, not wanting this woman to see how she intimidated me.

"_And just what do you need to see him for?" _

"_No offense to you but I don't think it's your business." _

"_Honey, anything to do with the men who work here is my business. You from overseas?"_

"_Yes I'm from a small village outside Belfast Ireland."_ The lady squints her eyes at me taking a step closer.

"_You're lying to me. You don't have an Irish accent."_

"Most people who grow up in England don't have an Irish accent, I didn't realize moving to a different country meant you had to change your accent as well."

She's looking at me with a cold stare. I won't admit it out loud but a woman who stands at least 6 inches taller than me puts a little fear in me.

"_Don't get cheeky with my missy. I want you to tell me right now you have with Filip Telford."_

"_This was a mistake."_

I turn to leave but apparently she had other ideas I'm hardly 3 steps out the door, before I feel a hand on my arm spinning me around.

"_Are you with the IRA? Did Jimmy O send you?"_ Her voice is lowered to a deadly whisper. I close my eyes at the mention of that wretched name. I open my eyes and look her dead in the eyes.

"_No Jimmy did not send me here. Please don't ever-"_

My sentence is cut short by the sound of revving motorcycles. The older lady looks over my shoulder but keeps a firm grasp on my arm. I don't turn around not even when the revving stopped, although I'm so curious and nervous. _Curiosity killed the cat though._

"_Something wrong Gemma? Croweater giving you problems?"_ I hear a loud voice behind me.

I roll my eyes at the mention of a croweater. _Do I look like one of them? _Gemma, whom I figure is the woman I talked to, turns me around and I see a group of men all wearing kuttes , looking very rough and tough standing there.

"_Nope, not a crow eater. Little missy here tells me she's_-"

"_Annabelle?"_

Hearing my name slide off his tongue in that Scottish accent still sends shivers down my spine. I spot him immediately 7 years later and his hair has grown some gray and he's put a little weight on in old age but he's still as handsome as ever to me.

"_Filip." _

It's not even a second before he starts moving toward me, I tug my arm free from the grasp Gemma has on me, moving towards him as well. We meet in the middle and I stop just short of touching him. I watch as he moves his sunglasses up on his forehead his dark eyes moving up my form before meeting my eyes. Next thing I know I'm wrapped up in his arms my head in the crook of his neck inhaling his familiar scent. I can feel him turn his head into my neck and hear him let out a deep sigh.

"_Hi love."_ I whisper in his ear causing him to pull back only a little bit still holding me.

"_When-wha-what are yer doin her'?"_ His dark eyes meet mine and I know he can see through me still, he knows there has to be something wrong.

"_I'm sorry to come unannounced but I had to get out of Ireland. I've landed myself into some trouble." _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Jimmy O he's looking for me. I was tipped off and told to get out of there."_

I watch has his eyes darken at the mention of the man who caused him so much pain. His grip tightens around me, and he opens his mouth to say something but he's cut off by a strong male voice.

"_Hey Chibs everything okay, brother_?"

We both turn to look at the person who was speaking. A tall man with longish blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. _Cute, but I like the tall dark and handsome. _I look up at Filip waiting for him to give an answer but he looks down at me, I just stare right back giving him a nod before he looks back at the group of men and Gemma.

"_Boys I uhm.. I'd like yer ta meet Annabelle….well she's me ol' lady." _He lets out a deep sigh when he finishes the sentence. I look as everyone's faces turns to one of surprise. _Still keeping me in the dark, I knew this when I got involved though. _


	2. A Mess

**8 years ago.**

It's a tense silence as I sit in a big plush chair. Filip is well slightly next to me but I'm sitting partially on his lap too, my legs partly over his, with his hand on my knee. The rest of SAMCRO are surrounding us some sitting and some standing. The president, Clay I think I heard, is standing right in front of our chair leaning against the pool table. I keep my eyes on Filip's hand before reaching out to place mine over his.

"_So is somebody going to explain or shall we just start guessing ourselves."_ I look at the man who spoke crystal blue eyes and wild black hair. _He looks slightly crazy._ I turn my eyes to look at Filip's profile after the man gives me a perverted smile. Filip looks at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"_Well I don't know them, you tell them. It is mostly your tale of the story they'll want to hear."_ I roll my eyes but let a smile creep across my face.

_Still a man who would rather not do the talking, well the serious talking. _I continue to watch his profile as he looks around the room before finally looking at the floor and letting out a sigh.

"_I met Annabelle 'bout I think 8 years ago on a lil' trip to England. I was already with Fiona and Kerrianne was 'bout 7 at tha time. It wasn't supposed to more than a rump in the sack-"_

"_Gee thanks hon."_

"_Well it wasn't ye knew that. Couldn't stay away from her tho" _

After he says the last sentence I raise one of my arms to play with his grown out hair. _I could run my fingers through his hair all day. I like it better long, makes him look a little younger. _He moves his head away from my fingers while giving clearing his throat. I drop my hand not offended in the least bit, knowing he doesn't like to be babied. _Well when he's in front of other guys. Men geez. _

"_Like I was sayin' wasn't supposed ta more than a quick shag on a run. T'ing is I came back a month later on a run, went lookin fer her wantin' anotha round this continued a few more times, before we got more serious. Somthin' 'bout the young lil innocence she had made me want her more, bein 18 an' all. After 6 months I got her to wear me crow, Fiona never got one claiming that she didn't need it bein my wife an' all. After that I her out ta Ireland jus' outside Belfast. 9 months later is when Jimmy O' got ta me and I was excommunicated. I know how this all looks havin' two women. It's not that I didn't love Fiona or Kerrianne any less, I just also fell in love wit' Annabelle, its hard lovin' two women. "_

Its silent as everyone takes in this new information. I look at Filip who still hasn't raised his eyes from the floor. I know it hurts for him to admit that he fell in love with another woman while being married to someone who he loved and was also the mother of his child. _Hell, it hurts knowing that I'm the other woman. _I've came to terms with the fact that Fiona would always be before me and Kerrianne had his entire heart.

"_Did Fiona know?"_

"_No of course not." _Both Filip it always being part of the deal I could never in anyway make a risk of Fiona knowing. _No slip ups, couldn't be clingy, he came to me._

"_Like Filip said I lived outside of Belfast, away from anyone, connected to SAMBEL. Well I met some I think but we didn't say anything."_

"_Did anyone know?"_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_What? Who did you tell Filip?" _My voice rises a little bit and I sit up straighter looking down at him now. He sighs before meeting my eyes, looking me dead on.

"_Croí ,I had ta, I had those suspicions about Jimmy O'. I needed to make sure someone knew 'bout ya before anything bad happened ta me. I told someone I trust deeply and knew they wouldn't let it slip. It was the insurance I needed to know you were safe."_

"_Christ, and you couldn't tell me this?"_

"_Well I didn't exactly have time did I? Jimmy got to me later that day." _His hand tightens around my knee, making me jerk it a little. I go to stand up but Filip doesn't loosen his hold.

"_Who did you tell?" _

"_Mo. She had already met you, so I thought it would be safe."_

"_Well that makes sense she calls me up a month after you were gone. She offered me a job at her grocer."_

"_Did ya take it?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not? Could'a been protected by SAMBEL."_

"_If you had told me, I would've. I was too scared to go anywhere near Belfast, after your call about Jimmy. You coulda called or wrote me at least. Guess your little insurance plan didn't work out the way it could of if I had known about this.."_

"_Don't ya be takin this out on me darlin'.You should'a trusted her and known that I would do something to protect you at least. Why else would she be callin ya?" _

Before I have a chance to respond I'm cut off by a cough. I snap my head to look around completely forgetting we were surrounded by people.

"_You two can sort your shit out later. I wanna know why exactly after 7 years you've decided to show up."_

"_Somethin I'm curious 'bout too darlin'."_

I look around at everyone not feeling comfortable being around this many people it's unnerving to think they want me to share my personal affairs. I look back at Filip catching his eyes trying to plead with him.

"_Can we go somewhere to talk privately?" _I ask him.

"_No you can't, you're going to say it right here and now." _The blondie from earlier speaks loud actually raising his voice. I turn to look at him giving a glare.

"_Sorry I don't think my business is anything that concerns you. It's Filip and I." _Blondie begins to move forward from where he was leaning against the bar, a scowl on his face.

"_Anything to do with one of our brothers makes it our business." _His voice is louder and I can tell he isn't use to having someone talk back.

"_I respectfully-"_

"_Back off Jackie- boy."_

Filip is up on his feet in a second standing between me and "Jackie-boy", putting a hand on his chest. One thing I know about Filip is that no matter how mad or annoyed he is with me, he'll always protect me even against his brothers. Filip turns to face me I can see his lips turn into a frown, the scars on his face tilting with his mouth more.

"_He's right Annabelle I'll be tellin' 'em anyways. Go ahead lass out with it." _

I stare at Filip a little bit longer trying to communicate with him that I can't say it in front of these people I don't know. I sense that I'm not going to get anywhere with this so I stand up, I go up to Filip grab the sunglasses still on his forehead and fold them neatly with one of the ear holds inside is shirt, so it just hangs there.

"_7 years and you're still just a mess." _I give him a smile letting him know I'm just messing with him.

I stand up on my toes and give him a kiss on the cheek letting my lips brush over his scars. It's odd at first meeting the rough skin, compared to when the scars weren't there, but I like it either way. I grab my purse before walking away and out of the club house, which causes the rest of the boys to protest. _Can't he just understand that this is a private matter to me? I don't care if the club knows but I want to tell him first in private, be alone with him. _

I'm out of the club house and by one of the benches when I feel an arm on my shoulder, I roughly shake it off not really caring who it is, and turn around. I'm looking into the dark eyes of the man I love, unfortunately his eyes are conveying annoyance.

"_Yes?"_

Filip grabs my upper arms tightly and gives a little shake.

"_What's gotten in ta ya'? Just walkin away like that. Tha's disrespectin' my club."_

"_What's gotten into me is that fact that I came here looking for YOU not them. I want to talk to you Filip, without nosey people listening. It's something very personal to me." _I step out of his grasp and continue to look at him. I can feel a lump forming in my throat everything happening not the way I planned upsetting me, swallow it down though.

"_They're my brothers, I'm goin' ta tell 'em either way so-"_

"_I know that! I don't give a bloody fuck if they know. "_

"_I'm not following yer then." _

I close my eyes and look down at my feet crossing my arms. I feel Filip's hand on my chin lifting my face getting me to look at him.

"_Talk ta me love"_

"_Well I'm trying to. Filip this is something private and personal. I would at least like to tell you everything one on one, and then you can tell the damn club whatever the bloody hell ya want. Just please take me somewhere private and I will tell you everything. I promise." _

I grab his hand on my chin and intertwine my fingers with his pulling our hands away from my face. Filip licks his lips before finally responding.

"_Aye. Let's go then." _

"_Thank you." _

He starts to pull me back in the direction of which we just came from.

"_Wait you said-"_

"_There are dorm rooms in the back, where I stay. We'll talk there." _

He continues to pull me and I willingly follow him this time. As we walk in I can see the rest of the club standing around most with their arms crossed. When they see us everyone relaxes a little bit and they become alert. "Jackie-boy" glares at me over Filip's shoulder and I give him one right back. _I don't think they like me, don't know if that should scare me considering they have guns._

"_I'm gonna take her to me room, we're gonna talk there and then I will fill you in later." _

Filip continues to pull me through the bar area toward a hallway.

"_Chibs." _

Filip stops and turns around looking at Clay. They have a stare down for a few seconds before Clay finally sighs and gives a nod, letting Filip and I continue on our way. We come to what I assume is Filip's room since he roughly opens it and pushes me inside before slamming the door shut behind us, which makes me cringe.

I take a look around the room taking note that despite it being a mess it's rather plain. I see two pictures tucked into part of his mirror one of Fiona, Kerrianne and him at a park. The other is one of Filip and I on his bike. Two hands grab my shoulders and start walking me towards the bed before spinning me around and sitting me down. Filip continues to stand in front of me as if to show some dominance in the situation.

"_Chibs?"_

"_Aye, nickname from the club in reference to these." _He makes a gesture towards his scars, I stand up and grab his face in mine kissing each one.

"_You're still beautiful too me. They kind of add a sexy dangerous look to you." _ I go to kiss him again but he pushes me back on the bed.

"_No, yer not gettin' out of this one. Don't forget I know your tricks. Ye' are goin to sit there and explain." _

I finally relax on the bed and throw my purse to the side. I scoot back on the bed towards the head board before settling.

"_Care to join me?"_

"_ANNABELLE ENOUGH! I'm not playin around. What the hell is goin on?"_

"_Ugh. Fine, sorry." _

Filip continues to stand at the end of the bed watching me with his dark eyes and his arms crossed. _Lord I love when he gets all riled up like this, so sexy. _I let out a sigh knowing that the truth has to come out now.

"_Two years ago I got involved in some gun business with the Russians. I only did it because of a lad I knew asked me to hold some guns for a wee bit. However that wee bit kept happening time and time again, until they started using my house has the tradeoff place. The IRA wasn't happy with Russians bringing guns on their turf behind their backs I guess, and that started this small well big feud. During this time I started making runs for the Russians taking the guns to different warehouses helping them stay off the radar. Unfortunately the IRA found out where one of the tradeoffs were, incidentally it turned out to be my place. Anyways they came to raid the house but when they got there the head Russian leader had left after a tip off, and the lads hid me in the attic. I could hear the gun shots and the bodies as the men fell. The IRA not being able to find anything of value left, but they left their message. They didn't look around to intensely but they did take polaroid's of each man. I guess they needed photos so they could match them up with the information they knew. After they left I came out of my hiding place and made a call to the Russians so they showed up to take the dead bodies, the leader was not very happy with the IRA. After they left it was a couple of months before I heard anything, the Russians did as they planned and blew up one of the IRA gun warehouses. Three days later I get message on my machine telling me that Jimmy O'Phelan is coming after me and that I need to leave. They told me that I would be able to find you here and that they had already made arrangements for me to get out of there. Since I knew Jimmy O'Phelan was the one who exiled you I knew that I had to get out of there so I packed a bag and got on a plane to come here." _

"_Jesus Christ Annabelle! Are yer insane?! Why would yer even think about getting involved in t'ings like that." _Filip's voice is shouting now, but I'm confused on how that's his focus and not the Jimmy O' part.

"_It was good money Filip. Wasn't like I was making a lot of money working at the café."_

"_Then ya go get a new profession. Yer don't get inta the illegal guns business. It ain't right fer ya . Yer an Ol' lady MY ol' lady." _

"_I didn't seek this out, I told ya a lad I knew asked me to hold them for a bit and then it just went from there."_

"_How'd you know this lad?"_

"_Is that really important?'_

"_Yes ta me it is."_

"_I knew him from the café. He's the one who tipped me off he's a very dear friend. I've never been with another man Filip if that's what your insinuating. I take wearing your crow serious. I love you, you know I made that commitment."_

"_Well how could I know it's been 7 years."_

It's quiet for a little bit, given the situation I don't like the silence.

"_That's all you have to say on the matter?"_

"_Well what else can I say? What's done is done nothin I say will change that."_

"_You're not gonna yell at me?"_

"_I already did tha"_

"_What about Jimmy O? Anything to say on that?"_

"_How did he know about you? All he knew is that Russians were meetin at that house." _

"_Come on Filip we both know that Jimmy O' ain't stupid. He probably looked up information on the house and realized that I hadn't been killed during the raid. I mean it's a little suspicious using a house but I had good space."_

"_Hmm." _

Again it's quiet for a little bit and tense. I move to sit at the edge of the bed watching as Filip continues to pace around.

"_So let me process this righ'. Yer were stupid enough ta go get involved in this business a business you knew was dangerous, one not meant for you. Not only were you involved yer let 'em use yer house as a meetin place.-"_

"_It's –"_

"_I'm NOT done Annabelle. Christ." _ His voice is shouting at me again, but he's done pacing instead he's standing in front of me looking me dead in the eye. _Ahhh here comes the rest of it. _

"_Then yer get even more involved by runnin the guns, helping 'em avoid the law. You witnessed a raid and a murder feast. Not even thinkin that it would bite you in the arse. If ya had been smart ya would've left right after that knowin they would eventually find out. All though if you were remotely smart you wouldn't of done any of this. Now ya got Jimmy O' comin after ya. Can you even imagine what he's gonna try and do when he digs deep he could find out yer my old lady. He's either gonna take ya like Fiona and Kerrieanne or he's gonna fuckin' kill ya."_

"_I'm stateside now."_

"_That doesn't matter! Ya think a plane trip is gonna stop him?"_

"_I'm with you."_

"_So what look at how well I did protecting me wife and daughter. I got exiled and scarred in the process. If he got to them, he will definitely get to you much easier." _

"_Filip I'm- I- I'm sorry. I didn't think about all this."_

"_Damn straight ya better be sorry and no you didn't think. I can't even look at ya right now Annabelle. Yer me old lady not some biker, you're not supposed to be involved in any of this at all."_

"_Getting involved with you was potentially dangerous for me yet I don't hear you yelling about that."_

"_Entirely different situation, don't use tha' agains' me. Christ Annabelle. What were you expectin me to say?"_

"_I'm expecting you to be MY old man, the man I fell in love with. Be there for me God damn it!_

"_I will do my best, ya know that I love you. But Jesus I just can't even look at ya right now. I'm furious with ya!"_

"_Baby-" _I stand up off the bed and start to reach out for him.

"_NO don't touch me! Just no -stay in here, I gotta get out of 'ere." _

Next thing I know Filip is turning away from me, walking out the door and slamming it shut. I stand there stunned for a minute before I fall onto the bed and just cradle my face in my hands. I have tears streaking down my face and I don't even hold them back. _I've made such a mess. I need more sleep. _

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo? How is it?<em>

_I am trying, probably failing, at writing how I think Chibs would talk. hahaha. If you don't like it let me know and I'll go to proper grammar, and you guys can imagine the sexy Scottish accent he has! _ _Thank you to all the people reading this, and of course my lovely reviewers, followers, and favrioters! I'm so glad you love it __Please leave any and all feedback! _ _I don't own Sons of Anarchy_ _xoxo_


	3. Spy

**Spy**

I'm woken up to the sound of a door closing, my eyes shoot open and move towards the dorm door only to see that Filip has entered the room. I take in his stance he has his arms on his hips and his eyes are cast downwards. I move to sit up in the bed the sheets pooling at my waist. I rub my eyes not remembering when I fell asleep.

_"What's wrong love?" _

I must've startled him for he snaps his head up and his eyes catch mine while inhaling sharply.

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake ya."_

_"Well you didn't exactly close the door quietly." _

_"Sorry."_

"_I was kidding."_

"_Oh."_

I only nod my head not really knowing what to say. All I can come up with is asking what time it is. _It's better than asking about the weather. _

_"What time is it?"_

_"About a quarter past 6"_

_"That late? Gosh, how long does it take to get use to this bloody time difference?'_

_"Awhile."_

_"Lovely. How'd, ya know, the meeting go?"_

_"It's not a meetin' it's called church. Well enough, I told 'em all that ye told me. They believe ya to be telling the truth.-"_

_"Well that's good."_

_"-but they believe you are still in with the Russians and the fact is we aren't. In fact we are far from the Russians."_

_"Meaning…?"_

_"Meaning that since you're an old lady ye' will be protected, but ye' are gonna be under close watch in case you are a spy."_

_"A bloody spy!?"_

_"Yes, look luv they are jus' takin precautions, t'ings have been gettin' rough around here. Tensions are runnin high. It was a club vote, majority rules."_

_"And what did you vote Filip?" _My voice is quiet and tentative. _What happened to trusting your ol' lady no matter what._

He keeps quiet before letting out a deep irritated sigh.

"_Just say it."_

_"Okay, I voted YAY. I'm not sure who yer are anymore Annabelle. It's been 7 years since tha' last I saw ya. Ya come here tellin me yer' in with tha' Russians isn't lookin good. Yer not supposed to get into the dirtay business. I just don't know who ya are anymore. Just like you don't know me."_

"_I see." _

Again I am left speechless, any woman would be at a loss of words if the man she loved, the man who claimed to love her back, doesn't trust here anymore. _I should've seen it coming, it has been 7 years. Yes I don't know who he is now but can I even trust him anymore?_

Filip comes to the empty side of the bed sitting down and then settling down to lie against the head board. I watch as he closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. We stay in this position for a little bit neither of us saying anything just not knowing what to say, nor touching.

"_So what now?"_

"_Now we just go wit' it. We have danger on our doorstep right now, so tha club will deal with that and trust me ta keep an eye on ya, ya need to-"_

"_Keep an eye on me? You make it sound like I'm a job, not your ol ' lady ."_

"_Not how I meant it, don't ya go twistin' my words."_

"_I'm not. I'm just telling ya how it sounded."_

"_Like I said I didn't mean it like that."_

Filip reaches out and grabs my upper arm pulling me down to lie in his arms. I snuggle into his side out of instinct and lay my head on his chest, as his arms curl around me.

"_I've missed this."_

"_Aye, I have too. I've missed ya luv."_

"_I've missed you, so much."_

I start to laugh a little bit before I start full on laughing. Filip or "Chibs" pushes my hair behind my ear with a smile on his face.

"_What is it?"_

"_For the past 7 years I have gone through so many scenarios for how it would be when I saw ya again. This wasn't one of them."_

"_No I doubt it was." _

We look at each other for barely a second before our lips crash together. It's not soft and sweet like the typical movie love reunion. No with us it's rough and hungry. _I guess after 7 years there's no other kiss to give. _

Chibs moves us so that I'm under him our lips never once leaving each other. My hands reach up to run my fingers through his hair, I break away for a second.

"_It took you this long to finally grow your hair out?"_

"_Shh. No talking." _

He gives me a chaste kiss before moving to place kisses all over my face. I continue to gasp with my skin on fire from his lips. My fingers move to the bottom of his shirt and I start to pull it up.

"_No. No. Not here."_

"_Why?"_

"_Darlin' if I' want ta' makin' ya scream fer hours I don't want anyone around. Plus it doesn't feel right here."_

"_Ever the romantic Filip. Well why not here what's wrong with it? This is where you stay."_ I let out a small chuckle not expecting anything less.

"_What can I say? I am a bad ass biker. It comes naturally. Yes I stay here but only some nights." _

"_Of course. How could I forget? You have another place?" _

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Just seems a little odd you would have two places"_

"_Well I did back in SAMBEL."_

"_What?"_

"_Well your house and-" _He doesn't finish his sentence though but I know what he means.

Filip moves to the side and lies down beside me grabbing my hand. He grabs it in both of his and brings my hand to his lips. I close my eyes just wanting to enjoy this moment forever. We lay like that, no words are exchanged just kisses here and there, till we fall asleep.

Waking up out of a daze of sleep I can feel the light shining one me, I reach over to the side of the bed but it's cold. _Where'd he go?_

I move around on the bed and sit up on the side of the bed just looking around the room trying to figure out what to do. _I could go look for Filip, maybe get a look at the club and familiarize myself, oooorrrr I could just go back to the Inn, grab a shower and change. _

I sit there a few more minutes to collect my bearings, wake up and also listen to see if I can hear Filip out in the bar area. _I can't hear anything, nothing. Odd._

I decide to get up I look in the mirror and fix my hair and right my shirt. I find my shoes on the floor and also grab my purse before opening the door and walking to the room I had been in yesterday. It's empty except for a couple of crow eaters cleaning up.

" _Excuse me, sorry to bother, but um where is everyone?"_

One of the girls who was cleaning the bar turns around. _Ah typical blonde hair, lots of makeup, and big boobs…My those have to be fake._ I feel a little self-conscious as I look down at my own boobs. _Well mayb-no no don't think like that. He likes them… well he did 10 years ago things have changed._ I'm brought out of my musings when she starts talking obviously she gave me the same once over.

"_You new around here? I haven't seen you around." _She kind of smacks her mouth while talking

"_Yea in a sense, I'm with Fil-uh Chibs."_

"_Oh hon, maybe you should just go ahead and leave they don't like to have lingerers."_

"_Pardon me? I don't think you under-"_

"_Look the way it works is they have their fun, and you leave. I'm surprised Chibs let you stay usually he runs us out."_

She gives me another once over before turning her back on me. I notice some of the girls overheard the conversation and were slightly chuckling. _Leave, you need to leave now._

"_Well I guess that says more for me than you."_

With that I make a beeline towards the door needing fresh air after that. Once I step out I look around and notice that the garage doors are open and most of the guys are up there. _Should I go to Filip? No, go to the Inn, go to the fuckin' Inn. Now!_

With that last thought I scurry as fast as I can out of there looking back to make sure no one has noticed. Once I'm out the gates I walk in the direction I think the Inn is in. I can feel my eyes filling with tears but I force them back down but the lump is in my throat. I keep walking looking every which way until I actually come across the Inn. _Oh sweet Mary and Joseph. _I cross the street and enter thankfully I don't see Ms. Celia, so I just run to my room.

Once in the safety of my room I sit on the edge of my bed before letting myself go and just start crying. It's all coming together now and it's so overwhelming. All I can think of is his face, his entire reaction to what I've revealed what I've been up to the past two years. _He's so mad at me, he was sweet last night but he always wakes me up before he leaves. I don't know if he will forgive me. What will this do to our relationship. It's not going to be how it was, things are different. _

I stop myself from drowning in even more sorrows and just decide to take a shower. I walk into the bathroom and notice two towels there. I make sure they are close to the shower for when I get out. Stepping in the shower I do notice thankfully they have those little travel soaps and shampoos. I stand there for a while just letting everything let go. Once the water starts to get cold I hop right out and grab a towel. Deciding to air dry my hair I look in the mirror and brush my teeth, before opening the bathroom door to get some-

I let out a yelp seeing Filip lying on my bed. He looks over and smiles at me.

"_When the fuck did you get here? How'd you get in here? How'd you even find me?"_

"_Relax doll, I got 'ere while ye were in the shower, and the towns not exactly small there are only two places to stay 'round 'ere."_

"_Did Ms. Celia give you a key?"_

"_No one was do'nstairs so I checked the books and came up 'ere"_

"_Jeeze. What are you doing here?"_

"_Well I went to wake ye' up and ye' weren't there-"_

"_You weren't there when I woke up."_

"_I do have t'ings, a job, to do 'ere."_

I look down at the floor clutching my towel closer and playing with it.

"_Never stopped you before."_

"_Well it's not before."_

"_Right."_

I look up again and walk over to my duffel bag on the other side of the room, not even glancing at him. I can feel him watching me though. I grab some clothes and head back to the bathroom.

"_Wha' are ye' doin' love?"_

"_I'm going to change in the bathroom."_

"_Why I have seen it all before, nothin' to hide from me."_

"_Well it's not before."_

Due to great timing I'm able to close the door and lock it. I hear him get up and come to the door before he jiggles it.

"_Oh come on Annabelle. Don't be like tha'"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like this yer actin' like a spoiled brat. Open the do-"_

"_I'm a girl I can be as bratty as I want!"_

"_Annabelle."_

I open the door when he says that and look at him crossing my arms.

"_What?"_

"_Come sit, wit' me." _He takes my hand to lead me and I let him so we scooch up on the bed and sit next to each other. But I remove my hand from his.

"_Why'd ya leave this mornin' wit'out sayin nothin' to anyone?"_

"_Didn't realize I had to."_

"_I told ya last nigh' yer under close watch."_

"_Seriously? Like I have to check in"_

"_No need to check in yer always goin' to have someone around."_

"_Bloody hell."_

"_You did this to yourself."_

"_Yea, myself and your stupid club vote."_

"_Watch it missy."_

I feel the need to cuddle up to him so I throw one arm and leg over him, and lay my head under his chin. I place a few kisses along his neck and I can feel him shiver. I move to be over him and I move my kisses to his lips. As our tongues tangle we both fight for dominance, but he always wins. I let my hands go to his Kutt and I try pulling it off. To help me he sits up and reaches under the shirt I had just put on as well. I break away needing to breathe but he continues kissing my neck. I reach for his shirt now and try taking it off but again he needs help so he breaks away to concentrate on that, while he does that I just run my had gently over him. He enjoys the light touches, well I think he does 'cause this is one thing that always gets him to let out a moan. Once I get it out of him I bring him back up to my lips but before we meet I whisper something.

"_Do they know you like that baby?"_

"_What?"_

"_The other girls, the crow eaters have they learned that?"_

Now Filip grabs me making me look at him and pulls away. I can't help but smirk. _I'm a bitch what can I say._

"_The hell you-"_

"_From what I hear you always run them off right afterwards." _I only let a little venom slip through, but I get the reaction I wanted. Filip looks at me really quick before he pushes me to the side and he sits up fully.

"_Are ye' fuckin' kiddin' me righ' now?" _

"_No I'm curious." _

He looks at me sitting there and I can just tell that I'm getting him angrier and angrier. _Good. _

"_So tell me d-"_

"_Shut yer mouth."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's not yer business, none of it." _

"_Not my business? I think it is my business to know what you've, well who've, been up to the last 7 years."_

"_Exactly 7 ,very long, years."_

Filip gets off the bed and stares at me but he doesn't bother putting a shirt on, knowing how this is about to go I also get off the bed, making it a barrier between us. _I know the Scots have those tempers, I'm looking at my living example. _

"_I already told you I haven't been with anyone in those 7 years. So tell me."_

"_Well ye' already know the answer don't ya."_

"_Yea I do." _

"_Then the fuck ye bringin' it up for? Jesus yer still immature as eva'."_

"_Can't I be immature about the man I love fucking other women? I held out how does it not bother you!"_

"_Well it obviously didn't bother me when I had a lovin' wife. I was fuckin' you so I don't see the difference between this and that."_

It gets silent after that the admission hitting us both. It was a low blow but it's the truth. I can feel the tears building up as we continue staring at one another.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_No you're not. You're right I don't have the claim on you like you do me."_

"_It's not like that."_

"_Yes it is, I know the rules of the club when it comes to ol' ladies."  
><em>

_"Exactly, why is it bothering you now?"_

_Because all I can picture is you and that smack noise mouthing slut together. I never once had to see those other women in Ireland."_

"_Then stop picturing it."_

"_It's not that easy, I can't turn it off."_

"_Well learn ta deal wit' it. I don't see how ye held off for 7 years, I didn't ask ye to. I didn't know if I'd ever see ya again."_

"_I know you didn't ask me to. I made that choice on my own, I held hope that you'd come back to me. Plus for me it didn't feel right."_

"_Stop givin me shit than Annabelle. I'm not goin' to apologize for something ye' know I've done before."_

I move around to go the middle of the bed so I'm closer to him. He meets me and stares at me dead on too.

"_I wasn't looking for an apology just a simple answer."_

"_Then why -"_

"_Okay fine look at it from my perspective. How would you feel knowing that I had been with other men knowing that our body's were moving together, hot and sweaty, touching each other, commin together, so pleasurable, me screamin his-"_

"_Stop it! Fuckin' Stop it!" _Filip yells at me before lifting me up by my thighs and throwing me on the bed. I move back as he starts climbing over me once we settle he grabs my face.

"_Ya still haven't lost that damn mouth of yers have ya? Still need to learn yer place."_

"_And you still have that temper of yours. Don't worry I know my place." _I let my lips turn into a smile and I get joy watching his eyes get wide with realization. He slams his mouth to mine, surprisingly not rough but passionate.

"_I do love ye' never stopped."_

"_I love you too." _

I place my lips back on his and my hands in his hair, but he moves his steaming kisses to me neck as he starts running his hands down my body. I let a smile grace my mouth again and giggle. _Just like old times._

* * *

><p><em>So what'd you all think? I hope you enjoyed it.<em>

_I'm sorry it took so long to update… had so much happen I lost motivation for a bit. I apologize if this chapter isn't that great I'm a little rusty right now. _

_Thank you to everyone who has read this story and the people who left comments, favorites, and follows thank you! _

_Please leave feedback too!_

_I don't own Sons of Anarchy. _

_xoxo_


End file.
